Other World
by brunette4-FriendshipNeverEnds
Summary: "Ya, aku yakin, Minato. Bukankah kau sangat menginginkan anak kita kembali kerumah ini?" kata Kushina dengan tenang. "Tapi, dia bukanlah anak kita. Walaupun fisiknya sama tapi dia bukan Naruto kita." Kata Minato agar Kushina sadar bahwa yang ini salah. "Tak apa, Minato. Dengan begini Sasuke bisa kembali seperti dulu." Slash SasuNaru.


**Other World**

**Disclaimer** : Masashi Kishimoto

**Author** : ran-moury

**Pair** : SasuNaru

**Warning **: Shounen-ai, Slash

**Don't Like, Don't Read**

Bagi yang menyukai cerita ini, saya ucapkan selamat membaca.

Hope you like it

**Chapter 1**

Naruto : 13 tahun

Sasuke : 17 tahun

Dua anak kecil kini tengah bermain rumah-rumahan di ruangan keluarga yang cukup luas. Tapi hanya satu anak yang aktif, sedangkan yang satu lagi hanya menanggapinya sekali-kali seraya tersenyum lembut pada anak satunya.

Sedangkan di sebuah sofa kini tengah duduk dua orang wanita cantik yang memperhatikan kedua anaknya dengan senyum yang merekah karena melihat keakraban kedua anak mereka.

"Nee, Sasu-nii pakek kemeja ini dan Nalu pakek yukata ya." Anak berambut pirang itu dengan semangatnya menyerahkan kemeja dan jas kecil pada anak berambut raven di sebelahnya dan memakai yukatanya sendiri dengan lincah.

Setelah memakai bajunya masing-masing mereka berdiri mengadap sebuah altar mainan dengan boneka yang mereka taruh di depan mereka.

"Sasuke, apa kau menelima Naluto sebagai pasangan hidupmu, baik susah ataupun cenang?" tanya si pirang menirukan gaya-gaya pastur yang sedang mengikat pasangan suami istri.

"Saya bersadia." Kata si Raven.

"Naluto, apakah kamu belsedia menelima Sasuke sebagai pasangan hidupmu?" tanya Naruto kembali.

"Saya belsedia." Setelah menjawab pertanyaannya sendiri , naruto tampa sedikit berfikir.

"Ne, Sasu-nii, abis ini apa ya?" tanya Naruto sambil memiringkan kepalanya dengan muka yang imut.

Sedangkan kedua wanita yang mengamati mereka sedari tadi tak henti-hentinya menampilkan senyum yang merekah.

"tentu saja Sasuke harus mencium Naru." Kata wanita yang berambut hitam.

"Ah, benal. Nalu ingat cekalang. Ne, Suke, ayo cium Nalu." Katanya sambil nyengir.

Tetap dengan gaya cool layaknya pangeran, ia mencium kening Naruto dengan lembut dan tidak menyadari kikikkan kedua wanita yang tengah memfoto adengan itu.

"Ne, Mikoto, aku harap suatu saat mereka akan benar-benar bersama ya?"

"Hm, aku juga berharap seperti itu, Kushina."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"Bagamana Fugaku? Apakan Naruto di temukan." Kata laki-laki berambut pirang yang kini tengah di hantui dengan rasa ketakutan.

Sedangkan laki-laki berambut hitam yang disebut dengan nama Fugaku itu hanya mengelus pundak sahabatnya agar ia dapat menerima kenyataan.

Isak tangis kini terdengar begitu memilukan. Di belakan ada dua wanita yang tak henti-hentinya menangis meratapi kejadian yang menimpa keluarga Namikaze. Dengan air mata yang terus saja mengalir, wanita cantik berambut merah yang merupakan istri dari laki-laki berambut pirang itu terus saja memanggil-manggil nama anak bungsunya yang kini menghilang entah kemana. Tubuh wanita cantik itu tiba-tiba mengejang dan akhirnya tak sadarkan diri.

Bocah laki-laki yang sejak tadi berada di belakang mereka tampak memandang kosong. Hati rapuhnya kini terguncang mengetahui teman sejak kecilnya, orang yang begitu ia sayangi menghilang dan tak ditemukan lagi.

"I-ini salahku, ini semua salahku!" seorang remaja laki-laki itu berteriak histeris. Terus menyalahkan dirinya sendiri.

Seorang wanita berambut hitam segera berlari merengkuh tubuh anaknya agar bisa tenang, namun sia-sia. Tubuh itu terus saja bergerak tak terkontrol dengan terus menyakiti tubuh kecilnya sendiri.

"Ssst, tenanglah Sayang. Ini bukan salahmu, hiks. Kaasan mohon tenanglah."

Perkataan kaasannya sama sekali tak ia pedulikan. Seakan-akan otaknya hanya terfokus pada pikirannya sendiri.

Dan sejak kejadian ini, Sasuke mulai menyendiri dan tak pernah mau bicara dengan siapapun. Setiap hari Kushina menyempatkan waktunya untuk melihat keadaan Sasuke yang semakin memburuk. Terkadang Sasuke bicara sendiri dan terkadang pula tiba-tiba ia berteriak seperti orang kesetanan dan memanggil-manggil nama Naruto.

++++In Other World+++

Seorang remaja berumur sekitar 13 tahun kini tengah tertidur di sebuah kamar yang bernuansa gothic. Mata yang semula tertutup kini perlahan terbuka menunjukkan bola mata biru langit yang sangat indah.

Remaja itu tampak mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali untuk menyesuaikan matanya dengan cahaya lampu yang ada di ruangan itu. Setelah sudah terbiasa ia melihat sekelilingnya dan mengrenyit heran.

"Ini di mana?"

'Brak' terdengar suara pintu yang terbuka dan menampilkan seorang laki-laki berambut hitam yang diikat ke atas dan terdapat sebuah goresan di hidungnya.

"Naru-sama, kau sudah bangun" tanya orang itu.

"Naru-sama? Siapa Naru?" Kata remaja itu sedikit bingung.

"Naru-sama, anda beristirahatlah dulu! Saya akan memanggilkan Minato-sama. Tunggulah Di sini!" kata laki-laki itu sembari membimbing remaja itu agar kembali berbaring di tempat tidur dan segera berlari keluar tanpa mendengarkan pertanyaan remaja itu.

Tidak terlalu lama lelaki itu pergi, pintu itu kembali terbuka dengan munculnya lelaki tadi dan diikuti lima orang yang .

"Naruto" kedua orang dari kelima itu berlari memeluk tubuh remaja itu. Memeluk erat untuk melepas kerinduan yang sangat besar.

"Siapa Naruto? Dan kalian siapa? Lalu aku siapa?" tanya remaja itu.

"Namamu Naruto, kau adalah anak kami." Kata Lelaki berambut pirang sambil tersenyum lembut ke arah remaja itu.

Remaja itu tampak mengingat kembali apa yang telah terjadi padanya, namun semakin mencoba ia mengingat kepalanya semakin sakit. Rasa sakit yang menyerang kepalanya semakin parah hingga ia tak bisa menahan lagi dan akhirnya pun ia pingsan.

"Sasuke, tolong jaga Naruto ya." Kata Kushina setelah Naruto diperiksa oleh dokter pribadi keluarga Namikaze.

"Hm"

Mendegar jawaban itu, Kushina dan yang lain keluar dari kamar itu dan meninggalkan Sasuke yang kini tengah berdiri di samping tempat tidur remaja tersebut.

"Naru, akhirnya kau kembali." Sasuke terduduk di lantai. Mengulurkan tangannya untuk membelai wajah tan remaja yang tertidur tersebut dengan lembut dan penuh kasih sayang.

"Kau tahu, Naru? Aku hampir gila mencarimu selama 5 tahun ini. Mereka semua bilang kau sudah mati, tapi aku tidak percaya. Karena itu aku terus mencoba mencarimu." Katanya kembali sembari mencium kening remaja itu perlahan dan beranjak dari posisi itu untuk terbaring di temapt tidur itu dan memeluk remaja itu dari samping

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"Kushina, apa kau yakin dengan apa yang kita lakukan?"

Tampak seorang laki-laki berambut pirang pada istrinya yang kini tengah berada di ruang tamu bersama dengan kedua sahabatnya.

"Ya, aku yakin, Minato. Bukankah kau sangat menginginkan anak kita kembali kerumah ini?" kata Kushina dengan tenang.

"Tapi, dia bukanlah anak kita. Walaupun fisiknya sama tapi dia bukan Naruto kita." Kata Minato agar Kushina sadar bahwa yang ini salah.

"Tak apa, Minato. Dengan begini Sasuke bisa kembali seperti dulu." Seorang perempuan berambut hitam mencoba membela Kushina.

=====TBC=====

Gomenasai ceritanya banyak typo dan pendek. Ini hanya sebagai prologue. Di chap selanjutnya akan saya usahakan untuk panjang. Tapi gak terlalu panjang-panjang amat sih. Hehehe. Bagi para reader terimakasih sudah menyempatkan untuk membaca. Saya harap para reader suka karya saya yang ini. Arigato Gozaimasu.

Oh ya, em jangan lupa mereview ya biar semangat mengupdate. Hehehe,,

REVIEW

REVIEW

REVIEW


End file.
